Hades y Perséfone: una sombría historia de amor
by josebaro2001
Summary: El dios Hades siempre ha sido visto como malvado. Pero el amor puede cambiar hasta el más duro de los corazones.
1. El rapto

Capítulo 1: El rapto 

Pocas veces se podía apreciar un paisaje más hermoso en el Olimpo: el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor en mitad de un cielo azul zafiro, por sobre un campo repleto de flores multicolores. Por todas partes los pájaros cantaban volando entre los frondosos árboles. Sin embargo, la belleza del lugar quedaba opacada por la de las criaturas que ahí se hallaban: ninfas de finos rasgos y ojos brillantes trotaban grácilmente por la verde hierba, escoltando nada más y nada menos que a la doncella de la primavera: Perséfone. Tanto mortales como dioses se habrían maravillado de la apariencia de esta doncella: su cabello, del color del fuego, caía como una cascada sobre sus hombros, sus ojos, verdes como esmeraldas, parecían tener el brillo de una estrella. Su piel era pálida como la nieve y sus labios color rubí mostraban una gran sonrisa. Su alegría al jugar con sus amigas era tal que se podía sentir en el aire. Al fin, la joven se cansó y se sentó a orillas de un riachuelo para recuperar el aliento. Se miró en las cristalinas aguas y observó su reflejo. Al verse, la felicidad en su corazón se mezcló con una nota amarga. Su madre, Deméter, era demasiado sobreprotectora. La chica ya había llegado a la edad de casarse, pero ella no la dejaba. Decía que los hombres eran todos unos aprovechadores y egoístas, y que no debía mezclarse con ellos. Pero Perséfone podía ver el verdadero significado de esas palabras: Deméter quería que su hija fuera suya y de nadie más. La sola idea de que estuviera con alguien más la aterrorizaba. La muchacha suspiró y decidió dejar de pensar en eso. "Si algún día me caso, estoy segura de que será muy adelante". Se dijo. Esta inocente criatura no podía siquiera sospechar lo equivocada que estaba.

Protegido de la vista del grupo por su casco de invisibilidad, el sombrío dios Hades la observaba. Hacía esto desde hace varios días, fascinado con Perséfone. Aunque nunca lo hubiera imaginado, empezaba a enamorarse de ella. Esto significaba, de hecho, una desgracia para él, pues sabía que su madre nunca permitiría que fuera su mujer. Desesperado, tomó una decisión extrema. Esperó que las ninfas estuvieran distraídas, la tomó por la fuerza y la obligó a subirse a su carro. Luego, con un simple movimiento de su mano, los negros corceles que lo tiraban se adentraron veloces en las profundidades de la tierra. Un grito de terror, uno solo, logró salir de la garganta de la muchacha. El suelo se cerró detrás de ellos. La aterrorizada Perséfone trató de luchar dando patadas y golpes, pero de nada le sirvieron. El carro iba cada vez más rápido entre oscuros pasadizos de roca. Al fin se detuvieron frente un enorme palacio, construido de mármol negro y piedras preciosas. La niña bajó del carro mirando a su raptor con una furia indescriptible.

-¿Cómo te atreves a arrastrarme hasta aquí de ese modo? ¿Y quién eres tú?

-Serénate, hermosa niña. Te diré todo lo que quieras saber. Soy Hades, dios de los muertos y el inframundo. He pasado muchos días admirándote, invisible, hasta que la flecha de Eros atravesó mi corazón. Te he traído aquí para que seas mi esposa, mi reina.

-Pero, ¿estás loco? Yo adoro el canto de los pájaros, el aroma de las flores, la luz del sol. Si me amaras, sabrías que no soportaría vivir en este mundo oscuro y triste.

Hades sonrió. Esa doncella era uno de los pocos motivos que tenía para sonreír.

-No debes juzgar tan rápido un lugar que no conoces.- le dijo- Ven conmigo.


	2. Una excursión por los infiernos

Capítulo 2: Una excursión por los infiernos.

Perséfone dudó, pero finalmente tomó la mano de Hades. Él la condujo dentro de su palacio. Era un magnífico edificio, iluminado permanentemente por la luz de la luna. El lugar, pensó, tenía cierto encanto, a pesar del terrible ambiente de tristeza. Se sorprendió a si misma con ese pensamiento. "¿Qué estoy diciendo?"- se regañó- "Esta es la morada de la muerte; ¿Cómo puede parecerme bella?". Decidió que lo mejor era esperar y observar todo con atención. Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de un cuarto. Su secuestrador la abrió y ante ellos apareció un espacio bastante acogedor, con una gran cama de sábanas blancas y soportes de plata, de dos plazas. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rojo y una luz tenue, procedente de velas encendidas, iluminaba el lugar.

-Este será nuestro dormitorio.-Dijo el sombrío dios. Estas palabras no le gustaron a la niña.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso de "nuestro" dormitorio? Preferiría dormir a la intemperie una noche de tormenta a dormir contigo.

Hades comprendió que llegar al corazón de esa joven sería más difícil de lo que imaginó. Pero no por eso iba a darse por vencido.

-Yo te amo, Perséfone. Este lugar podría ser un paraíso para ti si tan solo me dieras una oportunidad para recorrerlo contigo. Por favor.

Dijo estas palabras en un tono tan suplicante y una voz tan triste, que la diosa accedió. Salieron del palacio y se dirigieron a los campos de Asfódelos, el lugar donde desembocaba el río Estigia, de negras aguas. La chica se espantó cuando Cerbero, el enorme perro de tres cabezas que custodiaba el lugar, pasó por su lado, pero la presencia de Hades le daba valor. Al fin se detuvieron frente a una enorme puerta de bronce, que parecía infranqueable, pero que su acompañante sorteó con solo tocarla. Perséfone tenía el corazón en un puño, pues casi todo lo que había visto hasta entonces en ese reino era oscuro y tenebroso y no sabía que quería mostrarle aquel misterioso ser. Por eso su sorpresa fue mayúscula al ver que frente a sus ojos se hallaba el cuadro más bonito que jamás hubiera visto; muy parecido, o quizá incluso mejor, que los campos en los que había crecido.

-Bienvenida al Eliseo.- dijo orgulloso el rey de las tinieblas, satisfecho al ver la actitud con que la diosa recorría ese paradisiaco lugar, entre la alegría y el éxtasis.

Animada por el descubrimiento de tan agradable sitio, se animó a seguir recorriendo el inframundo en compañía de su enamorado. Lo visitaron todo, y al terminar, de vuelta en casa de Hades, iniciaron largas conversaciones. Él le contó que pasaba exactamente cuando una persona moría, y ella, por su parte, le habló de su vida en la superficie. Se divirtieron tanto, que no se dieron cuenta del paso del tiempo. Cuando terminaron de hablar, se percataron de lo cansados que estaban. Ambos se dirigieron al dormitorio que él había indicado como suyo, y se dispusieron a dormir.

-"Hades no es tan terrible como lo pintan"-Pensó Perséfone.- "Conmigo ha sido muy amable. Y este lugar no es tan lúgubre como me lo imaginé. Empiezo a creer que aquí podría ser feliz".-Y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.


	3. La furia de Deméter

Mientras tanto, en el mundo de los vivos, las cosas no eran lo que se dice las mejores…

-¡Perséfone, hija mía!, ¿dónde estás? ¡Por favor regresa conmigo!-gritaba una y otra vez la diosa de los campos, al notar que su hija no volvía a pesar de la avanzada hora. Cuando comprendió que sus gritos no surtían efecto alguno, decidió buscar ayuda. Primero recurrió a Helios, el dios sol, a quien nadie podía esconder nada.

-Sí, la he visto.-contestó el dios solar.-Hades la raptó, y la llevó a su reino de sombras para que sea su reina.

Al oír esto, la angustia de Deméter se convirtió en furia. Subió veloz como el rayo al Olimpo y exigió a Zeus que ordenara a Hades devolver a la niña. Cuando este se negó, diciendo que no quería problemas con el dios de la muerte, el enojo de la devastada madre llegó a su punto máximo. Hizo caer las hojas de los árboles, secó la hierba, marchitó las flores y prohibió a la tierra dar frutos. En consecuencia, hombres y animales comenzaron a pasar hambre. El mundo se parecía cada vez más a un desierto. Cosa curiosa, mientras más triste estaba ella en la superficie, más feliz estaba Perséfone en el mundo de los muertos. Todas las mañanas Hades la despertaba con una frase amable, iban a pasear, charlaban y reían. Empezaba a sentir algo muy especial por el dios que la acompañaba, y mientas más intenso era ese sentimiento, más vago era el desagradable recuerdo del rapto. Por eso sintió una desilusión considerable cuando Hermes, el mensajero de los dioses, entró en los dominios infernales para traer un mensaje de Zeus, en el que exigía que la joven volviera a la superficie.

-¡No quiero volver!-decía la doncella entre sollozos a Hades.-Quiero quedarme aquí, contigo.

Él no cabía en sí de gozo al oír estas palabras. Finalmente contestó:

-Así será.

-¿Cómo?

Hades se encaminó a un granado que crecía cerca de la laguna Estigia y cogió una de las frutas.

-Si de verdad me amas, come seis semillas de este fruto. Así permaneceremos juntos seis meses del año.

Ella miró al dios por el que había sentido tantas cosas en los últimos meses, y solo había decisión en sus ojos y amor en su corazón. Tomó el fruto entre sus manos y comió seis granos. De una cosa estaba segura: nada los separaría ahora.


End file.
